


Can't take my eyes off you

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, club, countryside haknyeon, fashionista hyunjun, i miss hyunjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "He was fully aware of Hyunjun’s gaze on him. Actually, he didn’t want it to be anywhere else."
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I admit my sins, I miss Hyunjun... which resulted on this little present for Luminee! I had this idea in mind for a few days so I hope you'll enjoy it!! 
> 
> Love you <3

« Haknyeon, this is for you. »

  
The boy raised his head towards the entrance where Chanhee was standing with a huge bouquet made of some hibiscus, lilies, and other pretty flowers that get a smile out of Haknyeon’s face.

« You can put it there » He pointed out at the small table of the dressing room. « Is he still there? »

Chanhee nodded with an evocative smile, putting down the flowers before leaving, still in his red stage outfit, visibly in a hurry to meet his boyfriend at the exit of the club. Haknyeon teased him, even though he was in the corridor, before looking back at the sweet bouquet, biting his lips. His secret admirer was back.  
Haknyeon had been dancing in this coffeehouse theater for some months, every Thursday and Saturday nights. Chanhee was the one to introduce him after he arrived in the capital from his small town, which let him finally dance and play with colors the way he had always dreamed of. He had gotten used to the war lights and the variability of the crowd. He had gotten used to the jazz music that sometimes made way for another type of music, depending on the barman’s shift or the performers. This club had become a second home.

Throughout the weeks, he and Chanhee came here even when they didn’t work. That was during one of those moments that the pink-haired boy met his boyfriend, Younghoon, who switched his shift with his colleagues, Changmin and Chungha, who sometimes performed just like the two boys. The idyll bloomed like one of the pretty flowers embellishing Haknyeon’s table.  
Throughout the weeks, he and Chanhee worked and had fun. A month and a half ago, he got the same bouquet with bright hibiscus and lilies, flowers that meant beauty in their own language, and enhanced this meaning with sumptuous colors. Every time he performed, he got the same arrangement of flowers that got a smile out of him.

_« Do you even know what kind of sociopath stalk you? » Chanhee had asked with a laugh once, when they were cleaning._

_« I prefer to think it’s a secret admirer! »_

His friend had made fun of him so many times but he couldn’t care. This little presents had made him confident enough to look closer at the regular customers. He had scanned the room only to meet the same intense gaze that made him blush. A stare as black as a moonless night kept looking at him, adorned by an impish smirk, covering him with such an inscrutable yet fierce aura that Haknyeon could still shiver from his dressing room. He had learned to long for this stranger to meet his eyes every week, noticing how uninterested he had seemed for his colleagues. He had learned to wait for the slim figure that crossed the door, always taking the same order, his cold and charismatic aura catching some glances from other customers.

« Why don’t you talk to him? » Haknyeon jumped a bit at the surprise, turning around to see Changmin standing in the door frame. The latter quickly explained himself before repeating his question. « Chungha is sick, I’m taking her shift. So, why don’t you talk to him? He seems to be interested. »

The brown-haired boy shook his head, trying to hide his blush as he tidied his belongings, which made the other visibly curious.

« He is out of my range, » he whispered with a chastened smile. « Did you see him? »

« I did. And okay, he is pretty but you look cuter. There are plenty of cold beauties in this city, but there is only one Haknyeon. » Changmin smiled, proud of the redness burning the dancer’s face. « Go talk to him. »

Haknyeon simply nodding with a grateful smile, leaving Changmin getting ready. He took his bag and his bouquet, smelling the flowers that woke up the butterflies of his stomach.  
Two weeks passed. During one, the stranger was missing, which saddened the soft performer. He missed dancing and singing under the dedicated gaze. His stunning stranger, that could come with his friends as well as alone, had been missed to the point where Chanhee grumbled over how Haknyeon definitely needed a boyfriend or, at least, to talk to him. Not that the boy didn’t want to, he just felt out of his league. Silently, when he had the opportunity, he mentally drew over the long black hair that fell over the mysterious cat’s eyes, his eyes painted over the sharp jawline and the mischievous smile, his brain retaining the elegance of his walk, contrasted by the abundant piercings in his ears, and the latest fashion of his outfits every time he came. He looked like a character from a manga more than a real person, meanwhile, Haknyeon perceive his round cheeks and common face as one of the many differences between them. He couldn’t say he didn’t want to talk to him. He felt flattered and shy under his stare and in front of those flowers. So he took the opportunity of his absence to escape his friends’ propositions.

However, in the second week, he got another bouquet. That time, the hibiscus moved on to some pretty roses, blooming in an orange shades next to the white lilies. Thanks to this admirer, Haknyeon had gotten himself into a language of colors, the flowers’ one. He knew orange roses stood for enthusiasm and desire, admiration and attraction, a message that made his face redder than usual. Maybe the stranger didn’t know all these things. Maybe he didn’t care. However, it warmed the boy’s heart and lifted his confidence a bit more. He who was still comparing himself to Chanhee or Changmin, him who could doubt himself out of the stage, he was the one who received these beautiful flowers from a handsome boy that seemed to cheer him up, and, honestly, that was the best feeling.

That was that bouquet that made him confident enough to wait in the coffeehouse theater before his time slot on a Thursday night. There weren’t as many people on these days that on Saturdays, which was logical but helped Haknyeon not to feel too shy. Sitting on a stool at the bar, he was listening Younghoon’s story about one of his neighbors that seemed really bothering. He counted his friends his own stories about the people from his home town, which made the other smile and relaxed him at the same time. However, as he talked about the old lady that screamed at people but was the softest with stray cats, Younghoon cut him off with a subtle sign.

« I think someone’s finally arrived. » He whispered before answering to a client order. « Changmin is working as the waiter tonight, I’ll tell you not to disturb you. »

Haknyeon thanked him with a pure smile even though his stress was visible all over his face. Usually, he didn’t stay that long in the shop when he worked, full of nervousness, and he would notice the longing figure from afar, behind the small trapdoor Chanhee had showed him. So it was all new for him to turn around and meed the now-familiar gaze of the man that was entering the building, apparently slightly surprise to see Haknyeon here. His surprise vanished soon as his mischievous smile appeared, the same that made the performer’s heartbeat a little bit faster. He got off the stool to make some shy steps towards the customer, hands behind his back, and his sweet smile enhancing his round cheeks.

« Hello sir, may I help you? » His voice was playful despite his nerves, but he relaxed a bit when the smirk became a real smile.

« Is it my birthday? I’ve got someone to walk with me to my usual table? » The latter teased, still following Haknyeon to his regular place.

« If it is, I’m sorry to see you alone on such a night. » Haknyeon answered with a soft laugh, vaguely noticing Changmin eyeing on them as he served a table. « I would need to be the one buying you flower to make it up for it. » He added, finally getting to hear the pretty laugh of the other.

« I thought that maybe you didn’t like it, yet I heard your colleague talk to the barman about you always leaving with a bouquet without letting it here. » The black-haired boy admitted with a soft smile, quickly ordering something to Changmin, looking at Haknyeon who shook his head, signaling him that he had to go on stage soon.

« Which colleague? »

« The raspberry. »

Haknyeon rolled his eyes, thinking about how Chanhee was really talking aloud with Younghoon. He grumbled a bit, making the other laugh. Talking with him was refreshing. He felt his butterflies wake up under the gaze that seemed so soft yet fierce from the two pupils made out of onyx, taking off in his stomach each time the raspy voice rolled the words on its tongue.

« So... I hope it isn’t your birthday? » Haknyeon asked, still curious.

« Don’t you want to pay me some flowers? » He got teased, which made him pout. « Don’t worry, flowers are my part. And to answer your question, no, it’s not. Mine is on the ninth of March. »  
Haknyeon let out a small surprised sound that intrigued the customer who raised an eyebrow at the reaction, still admiring the huge smile on the dancer’s face who was pointing at himself.

« Mine too! »

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes, point at each other at the coincidence, only bursting into laughter. They didn’t even notice the waiter who had brought the order. Their laugh relaxed the atmosphere, both talking a bit more casually after that. Haknyeon learned that his stranger was an intern in a fashion brand, which didn’t surprise him much considering his usual outfits that seemed like the caricature of a guy working in the fashion industry. He learned that Hyunjun got graduated from a modern school before switching up to a fashion university and that, besides their shared birthday, they sadly also shared the loss of their respective fathers. Talking to him was easy, refreshing. They were different yet found some things in common. Time was mutating into one of those colorful butterflies living in Haknyeon’s body and flew across the room to the point where the performer didn’t have much choice but to leave for his dressing room, even though he tried to delay it as much as he could.

Before leaving, he softly asked if Hyunjun was going to stay only to smile at the nod from the other. It made him incredibly happy. Ready to go, looking in his dark eyes, he smiled widely.

« Then, even if it’s not your birthday, I’ll dance for you a bit, Hur Hyunjun! »

« Isn’t it already what you’re always doing? » The black-haired boy winked, smiling at the small blush on Haknyeon’s face who stuck his tongue out, leaving quickly and happily. He was fully aware of Hyunjun’s gaze on him. Actually, he didn’t want it to be anywhere else.

On that night, Haknyeon had so much fun on that stage. Far from being nervous, he enjoyed himself and relaxed, feeling confident under the familiar stare. On that night, Hyunjun waited for him, his secretive smile still on as he congratulated him. On that night, they had talked a lot, to the point where Changmin told the brown-haired boy that he could go home before them, an evocative smile on his small face, offering them a chance to go for once without Haknyeon having to stay to clean the dining room. On that night, Hyunjun walked him home, making sure he was safe, putting his black scarf around Haknyeon’s neck as the wind rose in the darkness of the night. On that night, Haknyeon talked to him about the different messages of the flowers and how it gave him more and more confidence each time, which made the other genuinely smile, a slight blush on his cheeks. On that night, the boy from the countryside dreamed about some cat’s eyes and some colorful bouquets.

On the next day, Haknyeon got woken up by the ring of his door. He ran to open it with is messy bed hair and wide pajamas, discovering a delivery man in front of his apartment.  
On that day, he had received a full bouquet of dark shaded roses and carnation with a small card attached to it.

_« I think I will need to change the message of my flowers by now.»_


End file.
